Black Day
by Ietsuna
Summary: Dalam satu hari Giotto berhasil menjadikan Tsuna miliknya. Dan Tsuna menyesali keputusannya saat itu pula. [G27]
**Black Day**

 **By:** **Ietsuna G. Ventisette**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto** **(Ieyasu Sawada)** **; Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

* * *

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

 **Lime**

•••

* * *

Saat itulah aku melihatnya. Seorang Asia dengan segala pembawaannya. Bertubuh mungil dan berambut cokelat. Dia mengenakan kaos dan jeans hitam. Aku tahu dia mengenakan kaos karena dia baru saja melepas jaket hitamnya. Duduk sendirian, sama sepertiku saat ini. Dan aku pun mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama. Kemeja dengan jeans hitam. Bukan hanya aku saja yang bernuansa serba hitam. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini pun sama. Karena hari ini adalah Black Day. Hari di mana orang-orang yang tak memiliki pasangan pergi ke tempat ini untuk memakan semangkuk mie berwarna hitam. Kami pun duduk sendiri-sendiri. Seperti inilah yang tak memiliki pasangan.

Seperti tema hari ini, mie yang tersaji untukku berwarna hitam pekat. Aku bersumpah pada tinta cumi ini. Setelah Black Day berlalu, aku pasti akan menemukan pasanganku. Itu pasti. Aku melirik orang itu dengan ekor mataku. Wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan aku melihat dia menangis saat memakan mie hitam itu. Aku menghela napas dan fokus pada makananku sekarang ini. Hm. Rasanya sangat menggetarkan lidah. Coba jika saja ada seseorang yang menemaniku. Aku ingin berbagi kelezatan ini dengannya. Saling menyuapi dan tertawa bahagia. Ah, benar-benar angan yang jauh dari kenyataannya. Yah, kenyataannya aku sendirian.

Kembali aku melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Wajahnya... Manis sekali. Aku tak percaya jika dia seorang laki-laki. Dia terlalu... Cantik. Jika aku seorang wanita, aku pasti iri padanya.

Tanpa kusadari, mangkuk ini telah kosong. Kapan aku menghabiskannya? Padahal belum sampai setengahnya kumakan. Hebat. Dia mengalihkan duniaku.

Kulihat dia sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku pun demikian. Dia membuatku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia. Namanya, di mana dia tinggal, dan segala hal tentang dirinya. Kakiku melangkah dengan begitu gesitnya hingga tangan kananku ini mampu meraih bahunya. Aku menepuknya.

"Um, maaf."

"E, eh!? I, iya?" katanya terbata.

Tampaknya dia sangat terkejut. Mata cokelat besarnya menatapku dengan perasaan ragu. "Aku Giotto. Boleh kutahu namamu?" tanyaku dengan tangan yang terulur padanya.

"A, aku Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi," katanya pelan. Ia menyambut uluran tanganku.

Suaranya terdengar merdu di telingaku. Kemudian senyuman itu... Ah, aku ingin senyuman itu hanya untukku.

•••

Aku sangat terkejut saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Saat berbalik, ternyata pria yang tadi sempat kulihat di sana. Padahal wajahnya rupawan. Tapi kenapa dia bisa bernasib sama denganku? Entah harus senang atau tidak.

Dia seorang Eropa. Aku mengetahuinya karena dia mengajakku mengobrol dan jalan-jalan sebentar. Wajahku memanas saat dia bilang dia telah melihatku menangis saat makan tadi. Itu memalukan!

Sepertinya dia tertarik padaku. Tapi itu hanya tebakan saja. Banyak sekali yang dia tanyakan padaku. Aku tak bisa berkelit. Hingga akhirnya dia mengantongi banyak informasi tentangku. Aku memang terlalu lugu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong!

Namun semua itu tak terlalu berpengaruh. Semakin lama wajah itu kulihat, semakin jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku tak percaya ini. Hingga saat ini aku masih sendirian karena sebenarnya aku menyukai sesama... jenis? Tidak mungkin!

Ayolah. Selama ini yang kusukai hanya para gadis yang tak pernah bisa kudapatkan. Mengingatnya... Banyak faktor yang menyebabkannya. Terlebih pengakuan mereka tentang tubuh dan wajahku yang manis. Sangat membuatku terpuruk.

Mungkinkah hubungan spesial yang seharusnya kujalani adalah dengan seorang pria? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Tidak akan ada masa depan untuk hubungan ini. Sebaiknya aku menjauh. Meskipun... Aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya. Namun aku pun tak ingin menyakitinya.

"Umh, Giotto-san benar-benar belum menemukan yang tepat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku merasa sangat sulit dalam hal ini," akunya jujur.

Aku mengerjap. "Eh?" Aku tak percaya.

"Mungkin saja bukan jenis mereka yang kuinginkan," gumamnya.

Hiii! Dia benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis. Aku harus bagaimana!? "Ba, bagaimana jika aku membantumu?" Bukankah seharusnya aku mencarinya untuk diriku sendiri? Kenapa malah membantu orang lain?!

"Eh? Sepertinya kau bisa." Giotto tersenyum padaku.

Astaga! Dia terlalu memesona. Jika aku seorang gadis, mungkin aku sudah meleleh atau berteriak "Kyaa". Aku hanya tersenyum canggung padanya. Tak kupungkiri, dia membuatku nyaman. Apakah ini takdirku? Black Day membukakan jalan untukku? Tapi, tapi jika seperti ini... Aku akan mengkhianati keluargaku sendiri. Hubungan ini tak sehat. Tapi jika benar-benar "Cinta"... Argh! Aku bingung!

"Tsunayoshi."

Kaa-san, Tou-san aku harus bagaimana...

"Tsunayoshi."

"E, eh!? I, iya Giotto-san?" Gawat. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya heran.

"E, eh!? Bu, bukan apa-apa." Aku menggeleng keras dan mengibaskan kedua tanganku. Semoga dia percaya.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, Tsunayoshi... Bagaimana jika kita menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat?"

"Eh?" Aku mengerjapkan mata. Lebih dekat!? "Ma, maksudmu, Giotto-san?" Aku bertanya lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Aku... Tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu."

Apa!? Pengakuan itu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Inikah!? Tanpa kusadari wajahku memanas karena malu. Wajahku memerah saat ini. "Giotto-san, aku..." Aku, dan pikiranku tadi... Sepertinya berbeda dengan kenyataan.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. Sepertinya aku... "Mu, mungkin... Bisa kita coba," kataku yang disertai anggukan. Eeeh!? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan!?

•••

"Ungh..."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang temaram. Dua tubuh berada di atas sebuah ranjang yang bagai sebuah kerajaan untuk memadu kasih. Tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya itu hanya mampu "Menerima" dari Sang "Penguasa".

Tsuna tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa "Mabuk" akan sentuhan tangan lincah yang bermain-main pada tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Giotto pada telinga Tsuna dengan mesranya. Hasrat yang selama ini terpendam, kini tengah mengalir bak lahar panas yang menghancurkan segala kenyataan yang ada.

"Ng, Giotto-san..." Tubuh Tsuna bergerak tak nyaman. Tangan itu terus menari liar di area terlarangnya.

"Tsunayoshi..." Dengan lidah basahnya Giotto menyapu area sensitif pada leher Tsuna. Tubuh mungil itu tak berdaya di bawah kekuasaannya. "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, Tsunayoshi..."

"A, ah... Nghh..."

"Perdengarkan lagi padaku, Tsunayoshi..."

"Ungh... A, ah... Aaah!"

Menu utama akan segera keduanya masuki. Saat melakukannya, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun. Nafsu menyelubungi kedua tubuh panas mereka.

Tsuna tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Seakan pikirannya kosong. Hal ini tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Hasrat itu telah tersalur. Mungkin hal inilah yang ia inginkan selama ini.

Apa yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu, kini telah menjadi miliknya. Giotto ingin Tsuna merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Saling memenuhi, saling mengisi, dan saling memiliki. Hal yang telah ia dapatkan dengan mudah, takkan pernah ia lepaskan dengan mudah. Selamanya, selamanya Tsuna akan menjadi miliknya.

"Giotto-san..."

Bibir tipis itu ingin terus ia rasakan. Tak hentinya Tsuna terus menikmati ciuman dari bibir Giotto yang mampu membuatnya melayang. Selain benda "Gagah" yang ada di bawah sana yang terus "Menyerangnya".

Peluh yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya menjadi bumbu betapa panasnya ia saat ini. Giotto tak pernah merasa cukup. Ia ingin terus mendengar lenguhan dan erangan tubuh mungil itu memanggil namanya.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Giotto-san..."

"Berjanjilah, Tsunayoshi. Kau akan selalu berada di sisiku."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "Aku berjanji."

Senyum di bibir Giotto merekah. "Tsunayoshi..."

"A-ahh..."

Sebuah janji telah terucap.

•••

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!

Dalam balutan selimut tanpa busana itu, Tsuna tampak frustasi. Ia kehilangan kontrol dan melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan seorang pria yang baru saja ia kenal. Dia, Giotto mengungkapkan ketertarikan padanya. Lantas Tsuna menerimanya tanpa berpikir panjang. Sekarang, Tsuna tengah menyesali keputusannya. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan perasaan gelisah, Tsuna membelai wajah Giotto yang masih tertidur tepat di sampingnya. "Giotto-san," desahnya. Ia menatapnya dalam diam. Keraguan mulai muncul dalam benaknya.

Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?

Kenapa seperti ini...

Sentuhan lembut ia rasakan. Giotto membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan wajah sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya. "Tsunayoshi?"

Giotto beranjak dan duduk di samping Tsuna. "Ada apa?" tanya Giotto dengan nada khawatir. "Katakan saja, Tsunayoshi." Giotto membelai wajah Tsuna yang hampir menangis. Helaan napas berat terdengar. Giotto menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Tsuna dalam balutan pelukan hangatnya. "Aku ada di sini, Tsunayoshi," bisiknya.

"Giotto-san, aku..." Air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Tsuna tak mampu mencegah tangisannya. Dalam pelukan erat itu, Tsuna menangis tanpa sebab.

Menurut Giotto ini wajar. Karena terkadang, setelah melakukan hubungan intim, seorang wanita bisa menangis tanpa sebab. Sang wanita pun tak tau kenapa ia bisa menangis. Dan hal itu sering kali membuat bingung si pria. Mungkin hal ini pun berlaku pada Tsunayoshi.

"Tenang, Tsunayoshi. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Giotto pelan. Giotto melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Tsuna dan mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup dahi Tsuna lembut. "Tsunayoshi..."

Perlakuan yang sangat hangat. Membuat Tsuna tak mampu berpaling darinya. "Giotto-san..."

"Tsunayoshi..." Sebuah kecupan tiba-tiba mendarat di bibir tipis nan mungil Tsuna. Giotto tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi sang kekasih.

Kecupan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat wajah Tsuna lebih memerah. Sangat manis. Bahkan Tsuna tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Giotto tertawa pelan. "Manis," pujinya dengan senyuman.

Manis!? Tsuna serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. "Tidak," sangkal Tsuna pelan setengah malu. "Uh, Giotto-san!" Kenapa pria ini senang sekali menggodanya. Apa yang semalam tak cukup? Membayangkannya saja membuat Tsuna kehilangan akalnya.

"Manis." Giotto kukuh dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tsuna sangat manis. Terlebih saat dia kesal.

Tsuna cemberut. Ia memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Giotto.

Kekasihnya memang sangat manis. Giotto memeluknya erat. Bahkan tak ingin melepasnya jika bisa. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Tsuna saat ini.

•••

Dalam benaknya, Giotto telah menata angannya bersama sang kekasih. Hidup bersama sampai maut menjemput mereka. Dan setelah ini, Giotto akan melamarnya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"Um, Giotto-san." Tsuna menghampiri Giotto yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Katanya dia ingin membuat makanan yang spesial.

"Ya, ada apa, Tsunayoshi?" kata Giotto yang sibuk memotong dada ayam.

"A, aku..." Tsuna menatap wajah serius itu sekilas. Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi... "Aku ingin kembali."

"Eh?" Sontak saja Giotto berhenti memotong dan beralih menatap Tsuna tak percaya. "Kenapa begitu? Bukankah semalam kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pulang?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Tapi, aku berubah pikiran," kata Tsuna pelan.

Giotto merautkan wajah kecewanya. "Tapi kenapa? Tatap aku Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Ia tidak bisa menatapnya. "Gomen."

"Tidak boleh!" Giotto langsung merengkuh Tsuna. "Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Sangat mengejutkan. Kenapa Giotto menjadi seperti orang yang berbeda? "Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Apa kau melupakan janjimu? Kau ingin melanggarnya semudah itu?" Giotto menatap lekat mata Tsuna.

"A, aku..." Tsuna tak sanggup jika harus memilih Giotto seorang. Ia masih memiliki kehidupan normal yang ingin ia jalani. "Maaf Giotto-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa," katanya menyesal.

Giotto mempererat pelukan dan melepaskannya perlahan. "Maaf Tsunayoshi. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Apa maksud Giotto? Dan ada apa dengannya? "A, apa maksudmu?" Tsuna merasa takut dengan Giotto saat ini. Ia melangkah mundur. Selangkah demi selangkah.

"Tsunayoshi, jangan pergi." Giotto mengambil pisau daging yang tadi ia gunakan. "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menutup mulutnya. Apa Giotto akan... Tsuna segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Tsunayoshi. Kau akan pergi tanpa makan?" kata Giotto dingin dan datar.

Dalam keadaan yang mendesak ini, segala hal tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serba sulit. Bahkan untuk membuka pintu sekalipun. Sedang Giotto berjalan santai dan semakin mendekat.

"Terkunci."

"Kau mencari kuncinya, Tsunayoshi?"

Suara itu berada tepat di telinganya. Suhu tubuh Tsuna menurun drastis. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia ketakutan. "A, aku..." Tsuna tak mampu menjawab dan bahkan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya sekalipun.

"Tsunayoshi." Giotto melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Tsuna. "Kau tahu. Kuncinya ada di hatiku," bisiknya.

Apa maksudnya? "Gio, Giotto-san... Bi, biarkan aku pergi," pinta Tsuna memelas.

"Tidak," kata Giotto dingin. Tubuh Tsuna dibalik ke arahnya. "Jangan pergi."

Mata Tsuna melebar hebat. Itu bukan Giotto yang ia kenal seperti kemarin dan malam itu. "Jangan!" Tsuna ingin terbebas dari tubuh jangkung pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Bibir yang selalu lembut itu kini menyeringai. "Aku mencintaimu." Giotto mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang memaksa pada Tsuna.

Tsuna membelalak. Matanya kembali meneteskan lelehan bening. Tsuna tak mampu melawan dan tubuh itu pun tak mampu berdiri tegak lagi. Kini, Tsuna meronta di bawah kekuasaan Giotto.

"Jangan khawatir Tsunayoshi. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kembali Giotto membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dan dalam sekejap, sebuah benda tajam menembus dada mungil Tsuna.

Ia tak menyadari apa pun. Tsuna hanya merasa basah. "Giotto-san," panggilnya pelan. "Dingin..."

"Tenang saja," wajah itu ia belai lembut. "Ke neraka pun, akan kujemput," kata Giotto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

•••

"Nah, Tsunayoshi. Kau suka masakanku?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Iya, Giotto-san."

Giotto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna. "Habiskan, ya?"

Tsuna mengangguk lagi. "Baik."

Kekasihnya sekarang lebih penurut. Dia tidak akan pergi ke mana pun atau meminta pulang sekalipun. Giotto merasa sangat puas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi," bisiknya.

"Aku juga Giotto-san."

"Kemarilah, kau membutuhkan pelukan," Giotto merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tsuna menatap kosong kekasihnya. Ia bergerak dan memeluk kekasihnya, Giotto.

"Kau manis sekali, Tsunayoshi." Giotto memeluk Tsuna lebih erat. "Kau milikku, selamanya," bisiknya.

Wajah dingin itu bungkam. Tak ada senyuman atau pun rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya sekarang. Entah untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

•••

•Fin•

* * *

Thanks for reading minna-san!

Selamat hari Black Day! Hari untuk semua yang belum punya pasangan,hhe

Bagian pentingnya ada di bagian cerita **「** **G27** **」** dengan judul yang sama, **Black Day**.

Ciao!

 **[Ietsuna G. Ventisette]**


End file.
